The present invention relates to orthopedics, and more particularly to a device able for dissecting soft tissues surrounding bone to create space for the minimally invasive insertion of an implant adjacent to the bone.
Existing instruments to perform this task include blunt or sharp long rasps that require the application of large pushing forces to create a tunnel through the dense soft tissues surrounding around a bone. The large forces required reduce the users' control over the tips of these instruments increasing the risk of soft tissue and neurovascular damage. Moreover the insertion of existing instruments requires significant spreading of the incision adding to tissue trauma and making it difficult to work in more restricted areas.